Kurt
Must See Episodes * Shadow Dance * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Personality Early Life Kurt and Amanda never met before, until they attended Bayville High School while both in the 10th grade. They didn’t even meet until Kurt was in the 11th grade. The two had no onscreen interactions prior to the second season. Amanda had liked Kurt since before Shadowed Past, but he was too interested in Kitty and then Tabitha. By the time Joyride takes place, he shows no further romantic interest in either mutant, which might have been around the time he finally noticed Amanda. Amanda’s friends inform Kurt of her crush on him, and Scott and Evan are aware of Kurt’s budding crush on Amanda. The two are something like friends by the time she makes her first on-screen appearance. Season 2 *'Shadow Dance' While mentioning the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Scott asks Kurt if the girl from his math class, Amanda, might ask him. Kurt appears shy to talk about her, but is hopeful that she will ask him, since her friends have said she likes him. During math class, Kurt looks back at Amanda’s seat, and when she smiles at him, he looks away shyly. When class lets out she asks him if he’s been asked to the dance yet, to which he admit he hasn’t, nervously stumbling over his words. She asks him if he’ll go with her, and he is surprised but cheerfully accepts. She shyly waves to him as she leaves with her friends, and he smiles at her. At lunch, Kurt begins to stress over what he should wear to the date and when Evan points out that she’ll feel his furry hands when they dance, he heartbrokenly decides to cancel the date. Scott calms him down, advising that he wears gloves to hide his secret. Kurt takes his advice and wears gloves while dancing with Amanda, claiming to have a rash because of his nerves. Amanda informs him that they make him look “handsome and debonair.” A surprised Kurt asks her if that’s true and if she doesn’t think he looks like a butler; she laughs before telling him that they don’t, despite what he thinks. She then says she’s glad he came with her, and he replies that he’s glad she asked him. As the night progresses, Amanda admits to Kurt that she knows what his true form looks like, but is all right with his appearance, much to Kurt’s surprise. When the monster attacks the couple, Amanda begs Kurt to teleport them out of the room, which he does, overcoming his recent fear of teleportation. As they walk through the street after the dance, she explains how after seeing his true form, she became more interested in him and desires to see him again. He is nervous because he is sure she won’t like what she sees, but she insists. When he removes the hologram, she gasps in surprise, but is more intrigued than afraid. She touches his face and mentions that blue is her favorite color. They walk off into the night together and he teleports them to the ice cream shop. She offers to buy and he teasingly mentions that she might regret this before teleporting them off. *'Day of Reckoning II' Kurt and Amanda have continued to date since Shadow Dance. When Kurt is shown in his demon form on television during the Sentinel attack, she is surprised by the newscast. *'Mainstream' Amanda spots Kurt in the hallways and embraces him, saying how she had been looking for him. At the time, she believes that his status as a mutant has already been revealed, yet boldly hugs him despite the anti-mutant sentiments at school, thus proving her desire to stand by him. He tries to hide the fact that his identity is still unknown but she sees through his ruse so he confesses his desire to remain “normal”. She isn’t happy about his unwillingness to stand by his friends. Season 3 *'The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe' Amanda invites Kurt over for dinner with her and her parents. He arrives for dinner early after previously fretting about it previously, and after Amanda joyously points it out, he sadly tells her "okay, I'll leave." She laughs and pulls him inside the house to meet her parents. Amanda's father greets him first and Kurt is extremely nervous, handing him the flowers that are meant for his wife and stuttering a lot. When Amanda’s mom and dad go into the kitchen, Kurt and Amanda talk about whether her parents like him or not. His Image Inducer begins to act up, just as Amanda's father is coming out into the living room. He teleports into the kitchen and startles Amanda6s mother, though his image inducer has begun to work again. When she walks out of the kitchen, it turns off again. Amanda's father walks into the kitchen and Kurt ’ports into the living room next to Amanda again. It turns out that he ’ported right in front of Amanda's mom, who had been distracted enough not to notice, She drops the vase of flowers in surprise, but Kurt catches them before they hit the floor. Kurt is later helping Amanda and her mother wash dishes when Toad breaks in to steal the image inducer. He takes it off of Kurt’s wrist, exposing the real Kurt for a moment, but Amanda's mother was thankfully not looking. When Mr. Sefton walks in, Toad blinds him with a mouthful of slime. This effectively distracts both of the parents, and a fight ensues over the image inducer. Toad breaks their chandelier over their piano and knocks into a table to knock the vase with the fresh flowers over. Kurt saves these in time, tossing the vase to Amanda, but breaks much of their furniture and a living room window. Still, Toad manages to get away with the image inducer. This exposes him in his true form to her parents, which Amanda attempts to draw attention away from. They end up banning her from seeing Kurt again, but they are still together. Amanda tells Kurt that her parents “can forbid all they want, but I’m not giving up on us. And I hope you won’t either.” Kurt then smiles as though gathering courage from her words. Season 4 Notes * Kurt & Amanda have math class together. Shadow Dance. * In Shadow Dance, the scene Amanda described seeing Kurt in his true form, was from "Shadowed Past" Shadow Dance. * Kurt goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Amanda Sefton. Shadow Dance. * Amanda Sefton is shown watching Kurt on TV, but has no lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * After the discovery of Mutants, Amanda runs up to hug Kurt in the middle of the hallway, despite thinking that everyone knows he is a mutant (unlike the other students of Bayville High School, including Taryn). Mainstream. * Amanda is the first human seen to accept a mutant without having powers or being genetically related to one. She is believed to be the first solid step in Professor Xavier's dream for peaceful relations between Humans and Mutants. Mainstream. * Amanda has some association with The Brotherhood, or at least Toad, as the two know each other by name in The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Kurt & Amanda go to a concert together. Self Possessed. * Tabitha Smith, Amanda Sefton, Iceman, Sunspot, Magma, Berzerker and Beast all make appearances, but have no lines in Self Possessed. Self Possessed. * Amanda can be seen during a baseball game in Under Lock and Key. This shows her accepted into the lives of the X-Men despite being human. Under Lock and Key. Fanart FartArt- Kanda - devil n angel.png FartArt- Kanda -love blue.png FartArt- Kanda - upsidedown kiss.png FartArt- Kanda - upsidedown.png FartArt- Kanda - kiss.png FartArt- Kanda - eh.png References }} Category:X-Men Category:Couple Category:Kurt & Amanda Category:Relationships